Waiting
by kiebeau
Summary: There aren't many things Harry gets impatient about …


~~  
"It's late! Again!"  
Harry paced the kitchen floor with a look of indignation on his face.  
"It's _weekly_! How hard is it to send out a magazine every Monday? Is it rocket science?"  
Draco sighed heavily and put down his morning paper. In the year and a half they had been living together, Draco had never seen Harry this pissed off, which was ridiculous, the magazine often arrived midday or late afternoon, the next morning at the latest, what was so terrible about waiting?  
"Harry you know full well that Luna most likely has some last minute scoop that means it's being reprinted as we speak." Draco picked up his morning tea and stared in exasperation at his otherwise reasonable lover.  
Harry spun round to face him and nearly spat his next words.  
"And that's another thing! You know I love her, but why? _how_? Is Luna Lovegood editor in chief of Quidditch Weekly? Ever since she took over 3 _months_ ago it's never _once_ been on time!"  
Draco felt close to chuckling, but he held him self back by taking a sip of his Lady Gray.  
"Don't start that, you know full well the publication has improved immensely since she took charge, you were all praise with the first few issues, and your always happy when you do get to read it."  
Harry's shoulders sagged a little in defeat, but he still looked angry.  
"I just want to go to work on Monday with a copy of my favourite magazine under my arm, what's so wrong with that?"  
Draco snorted a little as he failed to hold in the laughter a second time. Harry looked too much like an angry kicked puppy, glaring over his spectacles and pouting at the same time.  
"And what's wrong with waiting till lunch?" He enquired.  
"Like waiting do you?" The hard edge to Harry's voice told Draco just how upset Harry really was. Unfortunately it was too late to placate him, with a rather hard swish of his wand Harry had bound Draco to the chair he was sitting on, the tea cup went flying and Draco's arm's and legs were firmly tied in thick, black rope. Draco was going nowhere.  
He stared up at Harry lost for word's, not at all sure what was going on, nether did Harry by the look of it. He was stood glaring at Draco, twiddling his wand between his fingers.  
Draco pulled at his bindings and the scrape of rough fibre on his delicate wrist sent a tiny shiver up his spine. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 8:30, it was way too early in the day for such thoughts and he needed to calm Harry down as they both had work in half an hour.  
Looking back to Harry, Draco swallowed with difficulty. Harry's eye's had gone darker and his jaw seemed slack, he was staring at Draco's groin. Damn the new fashion for Muggle trousers! He felt the pair of cream slacks he was wearing tighten as the ropes had predictable affects.  
It really wasn't the time for such thing's but. . .  
"No, waiting isn't so bad after all." Harry murmured to himself as he stalked forward, Draco was about to remind Harry what time it was when another swish of the wand found him firmly gagged with a wad of fabric. Testing it with his lips and tongue he guessed it was silk, nice choice.  
A clatter of wood on stone flagging brought his attention back to his captor who had dropped his wand and was on his knees, undressing Draco the old fashioned way. Not that he got much further than his fly buttons and cotton boxers before swallowing Draco down whole. He gave a muffled grunt and let his head loll back in surrender, after all, he wasn't going anywhere soon was he?  
It seamed like hours, just letting Harry's tongue roll over his all too hard cock, and the gorgeous feeling as Harry hollowed his cheeks around him, constantly bringing him to the edge, before letting him cool off with gentle kisses on his stomach and nuzzling the soft blond curls of hair on his ball's. He would have sighed if it weren't for his gag.  
His eye's flew open when the alarm charm went off with the pleasing trill of a song bird.  
"'arr'!"  
Draco tried to wriggle free somehow as he glanced franticly at the clock, 8:55, he needed to get to work!  
"'arr'?"  
He'd tried to spit out the gag but there was far too much fabric.  
"_'arr'_!"  
Harry pulled back, stood up and wiped the spittle from his chin. He was grinning as he picked up the discarded wand.  
Some complicated wand movements later he picked up his cloak and headed for the door.  
Draco was still bound and gagged.  
He jumped the chair up and down to get Harry's attention.  
"Your the one who doesn't mind waiting." He said, without turning or even slowing down. "you'll be released when my copy of Quidditch Weekly gets here, I'll call you in sick to work, see you tonight!"  
And with that he was gone.  
Draco stared down at his still hard cock and up at the seconds ticking away form him, neither of which he could do anything about.  
_'Bastard!'_


End file.
